No Limit
by LolliXDD
Summary: Juvia is depress when she sees something she didn't like, but what happens when Gray suddenly shows up? I'm sorry about my horrible summery just read it if your interested - -"


**HEEY! I made a story on my new favourite couple on Fairy Tail and I hope you like it XDD.**

**And Plzz Review**

No Limit

I walk back to my apartment and didn't bother looking up. Until I notice the sun no longer shine anymore that it used to be. As I look up there were huge grey clouds covering up the clear blue sky, while people around me look up also and have an expression display in their faces mix with disgust and hate. Soon, they start to leave and quickly find a shelter before they get soaking wet on this depressing weather. I continually start walking as if nothing happen and didn't mind getting wet because little did they know; I'm always the one who cause it to rain so depressingly. Soon enough, it starts to rain heavily.

I sigh.

_Every time when Juvia is sad the rain always follows Juvia. I wish the rain never follows Juvia. If Juvia knows how to control Juvia's emotion it wouldn't rain so much!_

I begin to get angry as the rain continually pouring down on me, which didn't make me feel any better. I decide to sit on a bench nearby to cool off before everyone will burn on my boiling hot rain, as I look around it surprise me to see so many couples passing by. They were basically scatter ever where! As if I enter to some love zone and I'm the only one who's single and alone. I can see them holding hands or sharing one umbrella, snuggling into each other's arms.

I nearly want to puke out of my misery. I envy them for their luck of love when I don't even have the luck for it at all!

_Juvia wish Juvia and Gray-sama can be like them but no! Juvia has to see Gray-sama hanging out with Lucy a lot these days! Juvia won't be surprise to see both of them being a couple…._

I sigh again and basically sulk down on my seat. "You're very lucky Lucy" I

muttered.

Lucy is way prettier than me and fun to be with; no doubt Gray is friends with her. While I'm the annoying one, always drives people crazy with my rain and never really have a lot of friends. Lucy is like the sunshine while I'm the depressing rain, I'm always the one who's destroying a perfectly good weather while she's the one who's capable making the world shiny and sparkly that can make everyone happy whoever crosses her path, which is something I can't beat about Lucy. She's like every man's role model and she's perfect with every man in Fairy Tail, well, some of them.

_Juvia hate to admit it….. Even she's perfect with Gray-sama…_

Wait, what am I saying?

Somehow I don't have the confidence right now…to love him. Since the day I met him he made my world so colorful and shiny but now…it feels like I'm slowly losing him to the place I can't reach him.

I bit my lower lip.

They say there's a limit depends who's the person you like, maybe Gray-sama is way out of my league and so does Lucy being my "Love rival"

"Maybe Juvia should give up on Gray-sama."

A small smile form on my lips but tears starts rolling down on my cheeks. I should probably give up on him and besides, sooner or later those two could be a couple any days now and I don't want to be there and cry my heart out for him. Juvia don't how Juvia will manage to forget him but Juvia will give it try…..

I stand up on my seat and I'm about to leave until I hear someone calling my name. Curious, I look to see who's calling me until I notice a black hair muscular guy wearing nothing but boxers, running towards me.

_Gray-sama!_

"Juvia wait!"

I stare at him, I didn't move and practically went frozen to the spot, seconds later Gray is standing in front of me, panting heavily and hands on his knees. I can feel myself blushing just by seeing him so close to me._ Gray-sama…No! Juvia put your act together!_

"What's wrong Juvia?" Gray said, "It's been raining for days now and I know because something is bothering you."

I step back.

_Eh! How did he know that? Okay Juvia act cool, stop calling him Gray-sama first of all and let's see what it leads from there…._

I clear my throat and try not showing any emotion on my face. "Nothing is the matter Gray, I'm about to go back to my apartment." I said in a loud clear voice.

Now it's Gray turn to step back, disbelieve on what I said to him.

"Juvia is that you? No wait….your not the Juvia I know! What did you do to Juvia!"  
>Gray points his finger at me and all I did is sweatdrop. Then Gray grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me lightly to hear me speak.<p>

"What did you do to her?"

I feel my blood boiling to my cheeks (not blushing)

_That's it, Juvia is getting mad._

_How dare him! Just because Juvia acted differently to Gray-sa- uh ahem Gray doesn't mean he has to accuse that I'm not myself! Oh the cheek of him!_

"Nothing is wrong with Juvia, Juvia thinks Gray gone crazy."

Somehow my words struck him, he keep looking at me in wide eyes for the long time and I find myself bushing anytime soon if he keep looking at me like that, but I try not to blush. Then he quickly went back to his normal state well…almost…

"Oh I see, sorry for bothering you, bye" and then he walk away.

_Hold on, is Gray upset because Juvia didn't call him Gray-sama? But he said he hates it when Juvia calls him that. Maybe…just maybe Juvia still have a shot of this! Wait Juvia can't! Juvia has to move on!_

Slowly and slowly, I went back to my old self, the one who is crazy in love with Gray-sama.

"G-gray-sama." I said to get his attention, "Are you okay if Juvia calls you that?"

_Waah! What is Juvia saying?_

He stop walking for a moment and face me, by my surprise, I can tell he's blushing a little. "Yeah…I like it if you call me that even thought I act that I don't like it….but honestly I really don't mind when you're the one who says that to me."

I can't take it anymore; I feel like fainting, my vision got blurry until I notice Gray rush into my arms.

"Oi! Don't faint geez!"

I try to shake it off and without noticing, I hug him and let out a little squeal on my mouth. He looks surprise for a second but return my hug afterwards. Even though he has that annoying expression in his face, but I can tell he's smiling a bit from the corner of his lips.

"Don't call me Gray ever again you hear me?"

I giggle, "Okay, Juvia will do whatever Gray-sama says."

He smirks, "Good" and Gray kiss me on my right cheek.

This time I swear I just fainted because everything went black around me.

"Don't just faint like that! I just kiss you in the cheek!"

I sigh happily…

Pfft! I don't need a limit with this guy around me

**Haha! . it's a bit of a gay ending but hey, at least it's a happy ending XDD**

**BYEE!**


End file.
